


Falling

by Seblainer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place any time after 'I Do'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing

Fandom: Glee  
Title: Falling  
Characters: Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez  
Pairing: Quinntana  
Rating/Warning: Rated PG. FemSlash.  
Summary: Takes place any time after 'I Do'.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't know or own Glee, Santana or Quinn, or Dianna and Naya and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 286 words without title and ending.

*Falling*

Quinn can't help but grin as she remembers making love with Santana. It wasn't planned, and has never been repeated. That doesn't stop her from remembering the other woman's lips and hands on her skin. 

How gentle and sweet Santana was to her as they undressed each other, and discovered a new side of each other. The images that race through her mind make Quinn's face heat up and it takes everything in her not to call Santana and ask where this leaves them. 

She knows it was just a one-night stand. There was no way it could be anything else, but that doesn't keep her from wishing for more anyway. Quinn knows that she's screwed. She's gone and done the one thing she promised herself she would to never do. 

She's falling... falling in love with her best friend and her worst enemy at the same time. The smart thing to do would be to shrug it off, pretend that she and Santana never slept together to start with, but she can't. 

There's just something about Santana that's gotten under her skin. Maybe it's how similar they are, how they hide their emotions and pain from everyone. Maybe it's because they've known each other for so many years. 

Whatever it is, Quinn doesn't want to risk wrecking the one relationship that means the most to her and will bring her to her knees if it ever crashes and burns. So for now, she won't tell anyone that she's in love with Santana. 

She'll smile and act like everything is normal and maybe one day she'll tell her best friend about her feelings. Until that day comes, Quinn knows she'll have to limit the amount of time she spends around the other woman.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
